


Death's Guardian

by Rikaeus



Category: Charmed (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Master of Death Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-17 23:41:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7290802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikaeus/pseuds/Rikaeus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Harry had just finally thought he was done with the whole Destiny crap he gets hit by an unexpected curveball. The Angel of Death appears and tells him that he has one more mission and that is to guide the Charmed Ones into their Destiny. Through this he will make lifelong friends as well as fall in love with an unexpected person. Slash! Harry/Cole MOD! Harry</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death's Guardian

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so I had this plot bunny quite a long time ago and just decided to finish the chapter. I absolutely love the Charmed series so much that I’m surprised I hadn’t already made a fanfic with it. Anywho this story will be a Cole/Harry pairing so I kinda need to find a person for Phoebe to end up with early on before the whole Coop thing. For those of you who follow HCM I will be attempting to update it. Anyhow, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

It was finally over after all this time. Voldemort was finally dead. Harry couldn't fucking believe it. Harry was standing right in front of Voldemort’s corpse, something that Harry laughed at. Voldemort had died a mortal death. Harry bent down and grabbed the Elder Wand out of Voldemort's hand. It was kind of funny that the thing that allowed him to defeat Voldemort was supposedly the strongest wand in the world and it obeyed only him. Harry took out his Invisibility Cloak from Hermione's bag that she had given him earlier and put it on. The next thing he did was look at the ring that had seemingly just appeared on his hand. It was the Gaunt Ring and inside of it was the Resurrection Stone.  
"Huh, Master of Death? I wonder if any of it is true." Harry muttered.  
"Oh, it is." A deep male voice said behind him.  
Immediately Harry turned around and saw a brown haired man with blue eyes who was wearing a completely black outfit complete with a black jacket, a black shirt, and black pants.   
"Who are you?" Harry asked, disturbed a bit by the man.  
"I am the Angel of Death. However you may simply call me Death, Master" The man said with a smirk.  
"So wait the Deathly Hallows really were given by you?" Harry asked.  
"Yes, the Peverells were an interesting bunch of Wizards. They were on my list to die and were supposed to die but they changed their fate immediately by being smart enough to create the bridge." Death said.  
"Wait you have a Death List?" Harry asked.  
"Of course I do. How else would I know who is going to die and who is dying? Death is inevitable that is of course with you as an exception." Death said.  
"Wait I'm an exception? I won't die?" Harry asked.  
"No, well not exactly. As Destiny for tells it 'When the Master of Death is Named, He shall take over as the new Death when he dies his first real Death.’ Your earlier mishap did not count because you did not truly die, Riddle's disgusting Horcrux did." Death said, pure venom being spoken at the word Horcrux.  
"Wait you don't like Horcruxes?"  
"Of course I don't they're a means to avoid me. As I said, Death is inevitable. Anyways I need your help Master, the Grand Design is in danger of being destroyed. There are three sealed witches who know not their destiny and are trying to avoid it. I need you to guide them and befriend them." Death said.  
"Of course I'll help, I really don't want to stay here for the aftermath and be mobbed by fans. What are their names?" Harry asked.  
"Their names are Prue, Piper, and Phoebe Halliwell. Of course I’ll have to grant you a power in order for you to blend in if you get attacked by Demons." Death said.  
“What is that power?” Harry asked curiously.  
“Ah, you’d call it Wandless Magic but over in the States it’s called Pure Magic Manipulation. Over there they call themselves all Witches rather than Witch and Wizard and they generally have one focused power. If I recall Prue’s is Telekinesis, Piper’s is Molecular Manipulation, and Phoebe’s is Premonitions.” Death said.  
“Great, another Seer.” Harry groaned.  
“No, not exactly. Hers allow her to see things that happened in the past and things that are going to or could happen in the future. She won’t be spouting off any prophecies for you, that’s the Angel of Destiny’s job.” Death said.  
“Good, I’ve had enough of prophecies to last me a lifetime. So where exactly am I going?” Harry asked.  
“You’re going to San Francisco, California.” Death said.  
Before Harry could even leave for San Francisco he had to tell everyone that he was leaving Britain. That presented Harry with a problem: despite the fact that his godson Teddy still had his grandmother Andromeda custody still went to him. However Andromeda assured him that she was okay with him taking Teddy to San Francisco, on the condition that he set up a Floo connection wherever he settled down at. Of course that only made Harry panic as he had never taken care of a child before. That was remedied as soon as Teddy hit Harry’s arms as Harry was instantly enraptured with Teddy. So it was safe to say that Harry was now all for Teddy coming with him.   
After decided that Harry needed to head to Gringotts to see how he was going to financially support himself. Surprisingly enough the Goblins told him that he was one of the richest families in Britain as the Lord of House Potter and Lord of House Black with 1,213,423,301 galleons total between the two houses. Which totaled to 6,067,116,505 pounds or basically nine billion dollars. That amount of money would set him for three lifetimes! While Harry was with his account manager something popped up into his head.  
“Hey would you be able to set my last name to Black rather than Potter, Teddy’s as well?” Harry asked.  
“That would be a simple procedure, just sign these forms.” The goblin said with a toothy smile.  
With that done Harry had to wait four months before he could leave. The reason behind this was that Death had said that the ball wouldn’t start rolling until October. So when October came Harry and Teddy were ready to go to San Francisco. Normally Harry would apparate but since he had Teddy with him he had to go the muggle way; via airplane. It was a thrilling experience for Harry as his relatives never took him anywhere. Thankfully for Harry and everyone on the plane Teddy was quiet the whole trip. When they arrived in San Francisco it was down pouring immensely. However thankfully a man was willing to walk him out to a taxi while holding an umbrella. After Harry got into the taxi the driver asked him where he needed to go.  
“Can you take me to 1329 Prescott Street?” Harry asked the driver who nodded and began to drive.  
Soon enough they arrived in front of a large Victorian style manor. This was where the Halliwells live, and soon enough him as well. Death had visited him last night saying that Destiny changed a few tiny details for him. Those details were the following facts: that the manor now had a new spare room that had a nursery tied to it and that Prue Halliwell was looking to rent it out. Now Harry didn’t necessarily need the help but it was welcomed anyways as it’d allow him to get closer to the trio. Suddenly the door opened and a male hand was held out. Harry looked up and saw that it was the taxi driver who was helping him. He grasped the hand and it pulled him out while he held Teddy in the other arm. Then the taxi driver proceeded to hold an umbrella for him as he got his luggage out and then the man proceeded to walk him up the stairs to the door.  
“Uh, thanks. How much do I owe you?” Harry said, causing the taxi driver to flush red for some odd reason.  
“T-twenty five dollars.” The man stuttered out.  
“Alright then, here is thirty dollars, you keep the change.” Harry said, handing the man two tens and two fives.  
That didn’t help the taxi driver at all as the man suddenly turned beet red before turning around and rushed into the taxi and drove off.  
“What an odd man.” Harry mused before adjusting Teddy and then knocking on the door.  
“I’m coming!” A female voice from behind the door shouted.  
Soon the door was opened and behind it was a long black haired woman who was wearing a very nice grey dress.  
“Who are you?” She asked.  
“Ah, I just arrived in San Francisco and I saw that there was an ad out to rent a room here? Not many places here offer a room that allows me to take care of my godchild.” Harry said with a slight blush on his face.  
“Oh! I had forgotten that I put that out, come on in! Also, may I say your godchild is adorable.” She said, gesturing him to come in and then cooing at Teddy.  
“Thank you. It’s horrible outside. Thankfully though two men helped me out. Though the latter man was my taxi driver and he even walked me up to the door. I have no clue why.” Harry said, slowly descending into rambles which made the woman chuckle.  
“I think it might be because of how you look. If I may say so myself you look positively stunning.” The woman said.  
“T-thanks.” Harry stuttered.  
The woman led him into a room with an average sized family dining table that held matching seats. She gestured for him to sit down which he promptly did, setting Teddy on his lap.  
“This shouldn’t take long, just going to ask you a few questions and if I like your response you can move right on in.” Prue said with a smile.  
“Alright, hit me with your best shot.” Harry said.  
“Okay, where did you grow up and why did you move to San Francisco?” Prue asked.  
“I grew up in Surrey, England but spent most of my latter life in Scotland. I came to San Francisco to get away from something that had happened there and possibly start a new life here.” Harry responded.  
“If I may ask, what did you want to get away from?” Prue asked curiously.  
“You remember the Terrorist attacks that were happening over there?” Harry asked, getting a nod in response.  
“Well the leader of the terrorists had an obsession with me after a failed attempt to kill me as a baby in 1991. Just very recently had the government been able to get rid of him so I wanted to get away from it all.” Harry said.  
“Ah, well then what do you plan to do here in San Francisco?” Prue asked.  
“I plan to hopefully go to Medical School starting in winter as I have to catch up on a lot of subjects as I am a bit rusty.” Harry said.   
“What do you want to be after you finish Medical School.” Prue asked  
“I hope to be a Surgeon or a Doctor at the Hospital here in San Francisco.” Harry replied.  
“That’s a wonderful job. Now, how do you plan to pay for this without a job as well as take care of your godson while you’re at Medical School?” Prue asked.  
“Ah, well I guess you could say I’m from old money, like very old money. There would be absolutely no problem in paying the rent. As for Teddy I’ll probably hire a babysitter when it comes to that time.” Harry said, glancing at Teddy who was playing with a bracelet that was wrapped snug on his arm.  
“If you’re part of old money then why not buy a house?” Prue asked.  
“Well, part of the reason is because none of the houses I was looking at were close to the school and the other part is that there happens to be a daycare and elementary school near here. Plus, just because I’m old money doesn’t mean I was raised like it. I grew up with horrible relatives of mine on my mother’s side that really didn’t care much about me and I didn’t learn I was old money till just recently as my parents died when I was young and the old money was on my father’s side.” Harry replied, knowing he was going to get this question.  
“Alright then one last question,” She said turning to look at the chandelier that is on the floor.  
“Can you help me fix this? My sister was supposed to be here earlier but she’s late. Oh and you have the room.” She said with a smile.  
Harry laughed and got up to help her with the chandelier, setting Teddy in the baby seat that he had brought with him.  
It was about an hour and a half later that Prue and Harry were sitting at the table laughing at each other’s stories while Prue played with baby Teddy. Harry had just told her a watered down story about one of the pranks that the twins had pulled when he was younger.  
“They seriously dyed everyone’s hair green?!” She said laughing.  
“Yeah, the funniest thing was that they pulled the prank on their own house. Of course I managed to avoid the prank as I wasn’t even there when they did it. They pulled an awful lot of pranks. I’ll have to tell you the one time that they pranked this horrible teacher who used the worst methods of punishments.” Harry said laughing.  
“That sounds like it’d be good.” She said with a smile.  
They soon heard the sound of a door opening from the front of the house and a voice followed afterwards.  
“Prue!” the female voice spoke.  
“In here!” Prue shouted back.  
“Sorry I’m late.” The voice replied.  
“It’s okay.” Was Prue’s response.  
“Wait, it’s okay? You never respond nicely to someone who’s late-“ the voice started until she walked into the room.  
The woman who walked into the room had long black hair just like Prue except hers reached to her back. She was wearing a brownish green like shirt and a pair of jeans and in her hand was a bag.  
“Oh, who’s this?” The woman asked.  
“This is Harry Black and his godson Teddy Black. I’ve accepted Harry as the tenant of the fourth bedroom we have here. You know the one that has the nursery attached to it. Also he just helped me fix the chandelier without the help of the electrician.” Prue explained.  
“Ah, nice to meet you, I’m Piper Halliwell, the middle sister of the Halliwell sisters. Your godson is adorable.” Piper said, introducing herself, holding her hand out.  
Harry shook it with a smile.  
“Nice to meet you, I heard that you’re wanting to be a chef. Perhaps we could trade recipes, I know a lot of international recipes.” Harry said, causing Piper’s eyes to widen.  
“That’d be amazing! I’ve been wanting to get some international recipes. Oh yeah, I was late because I was in Chinatown.” Piper said, gushing.  
“Oh yeah Piper, Jeremy had roses and a package delivered.” Prue said.  
“He did?” She said, following Prue.  
“By the way, what were you doing in Chinatown I thought you had an interview in North Beach?” Prue asked, expertly carrying Teddy on her hip.  
“I did but I went to Young Lee Market after the interview to get the ingredients for my audition recipe tomorrow.” Piper said stroking the flowers.  
“So that Wolfgang Puck knock-off didn’t hire you today?” Prue asked, electing a chuckle from Harry.  
‘Really’ Harry mouthed to Prue who nodded with a smile.  
“No, but this just may get me the job.” Piper said, pulling out what looked to be an expensive bottle of wine.  
“Jeremy sent you port?” Prue asked, grabbing the bottle and looking at it.  
“The ultimate ingredient for my recipe.” She said before looking at something on the table.  
“Oh my god, I don’t believe it. Tell me that’s not our old spirit board.” Piper said in surprise.  
“You guys owned a spirit board when you were little?” Harry asked.  
“Yeah, we’d sit around the table and try to divine answers using this board.” Piper said.  
“Of course Phoebe would always push the pointer.” Prue commented.  
At the mention of Phoebe, Piper seemed to open her mouth as to say something but stopped. She then promptly turned the board over and read the inscription on the back.  
“To my three beautiful girls. May this give you the light to find the shadows. The power of three will set you free. Love, Mom. We never did figure out what this inscription meant.” Piper said.  
“Maybe we should send it to Phoebe. Girl’s so in the dark maybe a little light will help.” Prue said snidely.  
“Prue, you’ve told me a lot about Phoebe but this is a little harsh of you. With how you regard family I’m surprised you’d talk this way about your sister.” Harry said, causing Prue to wince.  
“I’m sorry Harry, you’re right. It’s just that last time I saw her she stole my fiancée from me.” Prue said.  
“Did it ever occur to you that maybe it was Roger who started it? I mean he is kind of a sexist asshole.” Piper said.  
“No he isn’t.” Prue said with a confused look on her face.  
“Yes he is, he hit on me last week when I came to your work to get you for lunch.” Piper commented.  
“He did? Ugh that pig.” Prue commented before her eyes widened.  
“Oh I’m so sorry Harry!” Prue apologized.  
“It’s okay, it’s not like you’ll have to worry about that with me.” Harry said with a smile.  
“What do you mean?” Piper asked.  
“Ah, let’s just say that my proclivities don’t lean towards you guys.” Harry said quirking an eyebrow.  
“What? OH! You’re gay?” Prue said, realizing what Harry meant.  
“Yeah.” Harry said.  
“Well, that will make things interesting, now we’ll have another person to compete with for men.” Prue joked, making them all laugh.  
After that they proceeded to make dinner, though Harry tried to talk Piper into letting him cook she insisted that she make something special for his first night here. Piper had decided on making Orecchiette with Mini Chicken Meatballs as she had the chicken and pasta on hand as well as the other ingredients. Thankfully though she had applesauce as well as peas that she made for Teddy in mind. When she served it the smell of the pasta smelled heavenly and outright sinful. As they all started eating Harry chuckled at Teddy.  
“What’s funny?” Piper asked.  
“The fact that he’s not in the flinging food stage.” Harry said.  
“That is kind of funny.” Prue said with a chuckle.  
Harry took a bite of the food and practically moaned.  
“Piper, if I wasn’t gay I’d totally date you just to have your food every day.” Harry joked.  
“Hey!” Prue started, “If you do then sneak me some food.”  
“Oh hardy har har guys.” Piper said, rolling her eyes.  
Soon enough they were finished with the food and Harry put Teddy to bed, setting up the baby monitor so he could stay downstairs with the girls. It was about half an hour after that in which Piper finally said what she had been holding in.  
“Uh, so Phoebe is coming home.” Piper blurts out.  
“Wait, what?” Prue says, stopping in her tracks as she was heading to the kitchen.  
“Phoebe. She’s coming home. She’s lost her job, her place, and she’s in debt.” Piper said.  
“Somehow I should have guessed. Alright, when is she going to be here?” Prue asked.  
Suddenly there was a sound of the front door opening.  
“Surprise! I found the hide-a-key.” A voice said  
Harry went towards the voice and found it to belong a young woman with short brown hair. He helped her with her luggage and held out a hand.  
“You must be Phoebe, it’s nice to meet you.” Harry said as the woman shook his hand.  
“Yes I am. Are you someone dating one of my sisters?” Phoebe asked.  
“Hell no, they don’t have the right plumbing.” Harry said with a grimace.  
“So if we did you would date us.” Piper joked as she went up to Phoebe and hugged her.  
“Nah, I like my men with a certain… height.” Harry said, joking along with Piper.  
“Are you calling me short Mister? Also welcome home Phoebe.” Piper half-threatened.  
“If the shoe fits.” Harry said with a smirk.  
“Alright you two break it up, it’s good to see you Phoebe later can we talk alone? Also, this is Harry Black, he and his godson, who’s sleeping upstairs right now, are going to be living with us.” Prue said.  
“It’s nice to meet you Harry. So… since you’re gay wanna be my wingman?” She said suddenly.  
“We’ll see.” Harry said with a chuckle as a horn beeped outside.  
“I forgot about the taxi.” Phoebe said.  
“Let Piper go get it, I’ll pay.” Harry said, pulling his wallet out and then pulling a twenty out and handing it to Piper.  
Piper then proceeded to head outside.  
“Alright we can talk now, Harry already knows. Did Roger hit on you?” Prue asked outright.  
“Woah, that is totally not the response I expected from you. But, yes he did. In fact he hit on every single woman that had two legs. He was an Armani-wearing, Chardonnay-slugging, trust-funder, son of a bitch who really didn’t care for you. I however did which is why I didn’t say anything at first because I didn’t want to mess anything up.” Phoebe said.  
“Well, that’s a roundabout way if I ever heard of one. Phoebe it might have been better to tell Prue and risk her anger than have waited till now.” Harry said.  
“Yeah Phoebe, don’t think I wouldn’t have believed you I would believe family first over anyone else. Innocent till proven guilty.” Prue said.  
“Alright, so even?” Phoebe asked.  
“Even.” Prue said as she hugged Phoebe, Piper coming in at that moment.  
“What’s happening here? You two aren’t trying to kill each other.” Piper said in surprise.  
“We, uh, settled our differences, and apparently you were right.” Prue said.  
“Hah! Told you, sexist pig.” Piper said, causing everyone to laugh.  
Harry then helped Phoebe settle in, which wasn’t hard considering she had only one bag with her. Phoebe’s comment about that was that it was all that she owned. Afterwards Piper came in with leftovers from dinner for Phoebe.  
“Ooh thanks, I’m starving.” Phoebe said, eagerly digging into the food.  
“Figured.” Piper said before looking at the TV.  
“Hey that’s my boyfriend, Jeremy. What happened?” Piper asked.  
“A woman got whacked/done in.” Phoebe and Harry said at the same time.  
“Whacked? Done in? You guys are the epitome of your culture you know that.” Piper said with a laugh.  
“Out of curiosity why didn’t you tell Prue beforehand?” Phoebe asked.  
“And what? Risk her changing the locks on me? No, be thankful that Harry convinced her to give you another chance, without it you two would still be fighting.” Piper said.  
“Ah, yeah I forgot to thank you for that. You prevented the eruption of Mount Prudence.” Phoebe said jokingly.  
“Anything to help.” Harry said.  
It was at that moment that Prue came in with a bundle of blankets in her arms.  
“I brought you some blankets, this room was always the coldest. I don’t want you freezing to death on us.” Prue said, setting them on the bed.   
“Thanks.” Phoebe said with a smile.  
An hour later Harry was in the lounge room with Phoebe and Piper where they started messing with the spirit board.  
“So I’m curious, when did you meet Jeremy?” Phoebe asked.  
“About six months ago after Grams died. I was bawling over a bagel and he handed me napkin.” Piper explained.  
“Sounds cheesy.” Harry said with a chuckle.  
“Well I think it’s romantic.” Phoebe said.  
“Well it was kind of both, considering the fact his phone number was written on the napkin. Stop pushing the pointer” Piper said.  
“I’m not pushing it.” Phoebe said.  
“You always push it, want more popcorn?” Piper asked as she got up and headed for the kitchen.  
“Hey I forgot your question.” Phoebe shouted.  
“I asked if Prue would have sex with someone other than herself this year.” Piper shouted back.  
“That’s disgusting! Please say yes.” Phoebe shouted, saying the last part in a whisper, making Harry laugh.  
Suddenly the pointer moved towards the “A”  
“Piper!” Phoebe shouted, the Pointer moving towards the “T”.  
“Piper get in here!” Phoebe shouted.  
“What?” Piper asked, Prue coming into the room.  
“What did you do?” Prue asked.  
“The pointer on the board moved. I’m serious! It spelt ‘A’ ‘T’. Didn’t you see it Harry?” Phoebe asked.  
“I don’t know what I saw.” Harry said, not telling the truth but not lying.  
“I think you pushed it.” Prue said.  
“I was barely touching it.” She said as they start to leave, the pointer moving again.  
“It moved again!” Phoebe shouted.  
“It’s still on the T.” Prue said, leaving the room.  
Suddenly the pointer moved to the ‘I’ and then to the ‘C’.  
“Tell me you saw that Piper, Harry.” Phoebe said.  
“Yeah… Prue get in here!” Piper shouted.  
Prue walks back into the room while Phoebe grabs an envelope and writes on it and turns it around, revealing the word Attic.  
“It spelt Attic.” Phoebe said, as a loud clap of thunder rings out and the power goes out.  
Everyone moved to the foyer, Prue with a flashlight in hand.  
“Don’t you think you’re overreacting?” Prue asked.  
“No! The first one who always says that in horror movies is the first to get killed.” Piper said panicking.  
“Just because there’s a psycho killer on the lose doesn’t mean he’s going to come here.” Prue said.  
Piper moved to the phone and picked it up and held it to her ear.  
“Great the phone’s dead too.” Piper said.  
“Well, the power’s out what would you expect?” Harry said.  
“The phone to have the decency to stay on?” Piper asked wistfully.  
Phoebe started to head upstairs.  
“Where are you going?” Prue asked.  
“To the attic.”  
“If you’re going to the attic then take Harry with you.” Piper said.  
“Afraid I’m going to get whacked?” Phoebe asked teasingly.  
“Yes.” Was Piper’s quick reply.  
So it was safe to say that both Phoebe and Harry went upstairs to the attic. Phoebe proceeded to attempt to open the door but there was no luck. She started to head back down with Harry but there was a click and the door opened. Harry and Phoebe headed in and suddenly there was a light shining on a chest that Phoebe then opened. Inside the chest was a green book with a triquetra on the cover.  
“What do you have there?” Harry asked.  
Phoebe opened the book and read out the title, “The Book of Shadows.”   
“Sounds Wiccan.” Harry said as Phoebe turned the page.  
“Hey look here, hear now the words of the witches, the secrets we hid in the night, the oldest of Gods are invoked here, the great work of magic is sought. In this night and in this hour, I'll call upon the ancient power, bring your powers to we sisters three, we want the power, give us the power.” Phoebe read out.  
After she finished reading it Prue and Piper walked into the attic.  
“Oh look you got the door open.” Piper said.  
“More like the door opened by itself. Look what Phoebe has here, a Book of Shadows.” Harry said.  
“What’s a Book of Shadows?” Prue asked.  
“Well, to my knowledge a Book of Shadows is a Wiccan book that is said to hold the generational knowledge of spells and potions and is passed down from generation to generation. Phoebe here just spoke a spell that is supposed to give you three powers.” Harry said.  
“Give us powers?” Prue repeated.  
“Yeah the book says there are three essentials of magic; timing, feeling, and the phases of the moon. If we were ever going to do this now, on the night of the full moon, would be the best.” Phoebe said, causing Harry to bark in laughter.  
“What’s so funny mister?” Phoebe asked.  
“Timing, feeling, phases of the moon? Must be an American thing. In Britain our stories say imagination, will, and location.” Harry said.  
“That doesn’t sound as mystical as this.” Phoebe said.  
“Okay you two let’s get to bed, we can deal with our cauldrons in the morning.” Prue said, as she ushered them off to bed.  
Harry slept pretty easy all things considering as he usually had horrible nightmares. When Harry woke up the next morning he wondered why he had no nightmares. He figured that Teddy also had slept through the night as he wasn’t woken up by crying. When Harry got up he went over to the crib and pulled Teddy out and headed downstairs.  
“You’re up early,” Harry said as he saw Phoebe sitting in the kitchen.  
“Good morning sleepy head. Yeah I couldn’t sleep at all. Who’s the adorable baby?” Phoebe said, holding out a cup of coffee for Harry.  
“Thanks, I can’t deal with people in the morning without a cup of coffee. This is Teddy, I told you about him last night.” Harry said, accepting the cup of coffee.  
“I kind of figured, if you lived where I assume you did then you developed it for the same reason I did. Hi there wittle guy.” Phoebe said, saying the last part in a baby voice.  
“Too many people in one place? Do you want to feed him?” Harry asked.  
“Yes, New York was a pain to navigate. I would love too, what should he have.”   
“He can eat solid foods now so maybe some cheerios?” Harry said.  
“Really? How old is he?” Phoebe asked, getting the box of cheerios out of the cupboards.  
“He’s six months old” Harry said.  
“Interesting, so he was born around early April?” Phoebe asked.  
“Yeah he was born April 3rd.” Harry said, setting Teddy in the high chair from yesterday.  
“What happened to his parents?” Phoebe asked as she began to feed Teddy.  
“They both were killed in their line of work. His mother worked for MI5 and his Father worked for a special subdivision of the government. They were working together to apprehend a criminal but the criminal ended up killing them both.” Harry said.  
“Ah, that’s too bad. At least he has you.” She said.  
Soon enough Teddy was done eating and it was seven o’clock and Piper came down she, like Harry, commented that Phoebe was up early and Phoebe gave the same response.  
“Don’t tell me you stayed up wearing a black conical hat and riding a broom stick, all the while cackling.” Piper said.  
“No, the only broom I’ve ever owned lived in a closet, I’ve been reading. Where’s Prue?” Phoebe asked.  
“She went to work early, what have you been reading?” Piper said as she started heading to the front door.  
“The Book of Shadows, apparently our ancestor was a witch named Melinda Warren.” Phoebe said.  
“A witch? Well, that sounds like a fun party topic starter.” Harry joked.  
“No I’m serious here, it says that she had three powers. She could see the future, stop time, and move things with her mind. However she was caught, tried, and burnt at the stake. As she was burning she vowed that each generation of Warren witches would get stronger until the power culminated in three sisters who would be good witches. I think we’re those sisters.” Phoebe said.  
“Sure, believe that. I know that what happened last night was unexplainable but we’re not witches besides Gram wasn’t a witch and as far as we know neither was mom. So take that Nancy Drew.” Piper said as she headed outside.  
“We’re protectors of the innocent! We’re called the Charmed Ones you know.” Phoebe shouted as the door closed which then she sighed.  
“I don’t know why she doesn’t believe me. You believe me right Harry?” Phoebe asked.  
“Of course I do, in fact I have something to show you.” Harry said as he navigated her to the living room.  
“Now, normally I wouldn’t reveal this to anyone as there is a lot of laws in place but I felt the magic last night so I’m pretty sure I can reveal this.” Harry said.  
“Reveal what?” Phoebe said, her face scrunched in a confused look as Harry took off a bracelet that was on Teddy.  
Suddenly Teddy’s hair started to flash colors, causing Phoebe to gasp.  
“What, what is that?” Phoebe asked.  
“That’s Teddy’s magical ability. He’s a Metamorphmagus.” Harry said.  
“A Metamorph- whatsit?” Phoebe said.  
“A Metamorphmagus. It’s a person who can change their looks at will. When he gets older he’ll be able to change his hair style, length, his eye color, his skin color, everything and even some animal things. In fact his mother used to be able to morph her nose into a pig snout.” Harry said.  
“That’s so awesome! But wait, there wasn’t anything like that in the Book of Shadows.” Phoebe said.  
“That’s because this is America hun.” Harry said.  
“What does that have to do with anything?” Phoebe asked.  
“America is known for its wild magic. The magic here is different from overseas. Overseas people who wield magic are called Witches and Wizards. They do not get powers but rather can wield it through a wand. Through that wand they can cast various spells.” Harry said as he took out the thirteen inch Elder and Thestral Tail, Elder Wand.  
“For example, Wingardium Leviosa.” Harry intoned, pointing at the coffee table, causing it to lift up into the air.  
“That. Is. Awesome!” Phoebe shouted.  
“Anyways, basically what happened is that when the British colonized America the wild magic began to change the Witches and Wizard’s powers as the Wild Magic was innumerably powerful at that time. Thus it came to be that Witches and Wizards developed powers rather than used a wand. Some things stayed the same like potions, alchemy, and ancient runes. However Spell Crafting changed completely. In order to create spells you had to create a rhyme that voiced your intent rather than the way I did it. However American Witches and Wizards can still cast magic with wands, it’ll just be a bit harder for you because of how your magic is wired.” Harry explained.  
“Really? Could you teach me?” Phoebe asked.  
“Sure, I’d just need to get you a wand, in fact I think I have extras upstairs. Hopefully one fits you.” Harry replied.  
“What do you mean by fits me?” Phoebe asked.  
“Because, in the words of a wise old man, the wand chooses the wizard or witch. Not the other way around.” Harry said as he apparated to his room, grabbing the wand that Death told him would fit Phoebe the best and then apparating back to Phoebe.  
“What the hell was that!?” Phoebe shouted.  
“That was Apparition, the overseas way of teleporting from one place to another. Of course for you it’d be very hard to learn.” Harry said, handing her a wand.  
“I totally want to learn that, don’t care how hard it is.” Phoebe said, looking at the wand.  
“Okay, now give it a wave.” Harry said.  
Phoebe did and it gave way to a burst of red sparks.  
“That my dear is proof that you have magic. Also that wand is Eleven inches made of Reed with a Phoenix feather core.” Harry said.  
“Neat, shall we get to learning?” She asked, Harry nodding.  
The next few hours were spent teaching Phoebe the basics of magic. Despite the difficulty that Harry thought she would have, she actually was quite a natural at it. Harry kind of figured it had to do with the fact that she was a Charmed One so she was irreversibly connected to magic. On one of their breaks they took a walk around the block and that was when they, or rather Phoebe as Harry already knew, found out her power was Premonitions. She had a vision of a kid getting hit by a car and saw it happen in front of her. Thankfully she managed to save the kid by tackling him to the ground before he could get hit. After that they made their way back to the house and started learning some more. Soon however Phoebe got a phone call from her sister, Prue.  
“What’s up sis?” Phoebe asked.  
“Can you two meet me at the bar, I need people to drink with.” Prue said.  
“Why, what’s wrong?” Phoebe asked.  
“I’ll tell you two when you get here.” Prue said.  
With that being said Phoebe and Harry headed off to the location of the bar that Prue gave them, of course after situating Teddy with a baby sitter who happened to be his grandma. When they arrived Prue seemed to not be drinking alcohol but rather coffee. They sat on opposite sides of her and she gave them a smile.  
“What no alcohol?” Phoebe asked.  
“I was going to but then I was like ‘It’s too late to drink’” Prue said.  
“So what exactly happened today?” Harry asked.  
“Oh Roger took an exhibit away from me.” Prue said.  
“Aw that’s awful. Was it the one that you worked day and night on?” Harry asked.  
“Yeah which is what makes it even worse. Enough about me, has anything magical happened today Miss Witch?” Prue asked.  
“I can see the future.” Phoebe blurted out, causing Harry to shake his head.  
“Way to smooth her into it Phoebe.” Harry said.  
“Wait, you’re in with her on this?” Prue asked Harry.  
“Hey, I told her to wait till we got home but she couldn’t wait.” Harry said.  
“Phoebe you can’t possibly see the future. Now where’s the cream?” Prue said, before all of a sudden the cream moved towards her.  
“Now that’s pretty magical sis.” Phoebe said.  
After that her coffee started bubbling a bit.  
“Oh my god. So, um I can move things with my mind?” Prue asked.  
“With how much you hold inside, you should be a lethal weapon by now.” Phoebe said.  
“Yeah so you might want to point your anger away from us.” Harry said with a chuckle.  
“Haha, I’ll try.” Prue said.  
“This must mean that Piper can freeze time.” Phoebe said.  
“Ugh, I can’t begin to think of what shenanigans she got into with that.” Prue said.  
“Hey be glad her power isn’t evolved. She’ll learn to explode things later.” Harry said.  
“And you mister. How do you know this and why are you so calm about all of this?” Prue asked.  
“Cause I’m a Wizard. Phoebe can explain the entire thing later. But basically Piper’s power isn’t time manipulation but molecular manipulation. She can manipulate molecules.” Harry said.  
“Wizards, Witches, and magic oh my.” Prue said before downing Phoebe’s shot of alcohol.  
They later left the bar and made their way home. Prue wanted to stop at the pharmacy for some headache pills but Harry gave her a potion that got rid of it rather fast.  
“Oh my, if this is what I can make with magic then I’m completely fine with this. Can you make hangover cures?” Prue asked.  
“Yeah, but don’t take that as an excuse to drink too much.” Harry said.  
“I don’t drink much anyways, the fact that you have one for when I do makes me sold.” Prue said.  
When they made it home Andromeda was the one who answered the door. Harry introduced her to everyone and later she left through the fireplace. That confused Prue so he of course explained that to her.  
“Instantaneous movement with fireplaces? Wow is magic sure handy.” Prue said.  
Phoebe went to the home phone and checked the voice mail. The one voice mail on the machine was from Roger which made Prue immediately end the message.  
“Ugh, ‘I’ve decided to let you come back to work’? What a smug, douchebag!” Prue shouted, causing the paintings on the wall to rattle.  
“Woah there Nelly. Calm down, I don’t think you want to replace the frames on all of these paintings.” Phoebe said.  
“Where’s Piper?” Harry asked.  
“She’s probably with Jeremy. I’m kinda worried about her because of the warlock that is supposed to attack us because of this carving I found.” Phoebe said.  
“Wait, Warlock? You didn’t tell us this.” Prue said.  
“I didn’t want to alert you.” Phoebe said shyly.  
“Well, now I’m alert.” Prue said.  
“Prue? Phoebe?” Piper said from the doorway.  
“In here!” Harry shouted.  
“What’s wrong?” Phoebe asked, seeing that Piper was in a panic.  
“Quick! Lock the doors, check the windows. We don’t have a lot of time.” Piper said.  
“A lot of time for what?” Prue asked.  
“Uh! Phoebe in the Book of Shadows did it say how to get rid of a-“ Piper started.  
“Warlock?” Harry asked.  
“Oh my god.” Prue said.  
Minutes later they had finished locking all the windows and doors and they were making their way upstairs.  
“I’m calling the cops.” Prue said.  
“And what, tell them that you’re witches? Tell them that a Warlock is coming to kill you?” Harry asked.  
Phoebe who had already went upstairs rushed to them and told them she found the answer. Shortly after they were sitting in a circle with eight candles around them in a circle. They had a cauldron with ingredients in them, the book of shadows, a doll, and a rose. Phoebe lit a birthday candle and threw it in. Harry was standing outside the circle warding the place with all kinds of wards and runes.  
“That should keep him out for a little. So you guys better hurry.” Harry said.  
“Alright, first I’ll make it stronger.” Piper said by pinning the rose to the doll and then began to chant.  
“Your love will wither and depart form my life and my heart. Let me be, Jeremy, and go away forever.” She said before putting the doll into the cauldron.  
“Alright let’s hope this works.” Prue said.  
Soon enough the mixture started frothing and bubbling, causing smoke to pour from the cauldron. Then the rose and doll vanished. They started cleaning up but then Phoebe touched the cauldron and gasped.  
“Wait! It didn’t work!” Phoebe shouted.  
“What?” Piper asked.  
“The spell. It didn’t work!” Phoebe said.  
“How do you know?” Prue asked  
“When I touched the pot, I had a flash. I saw Jeremy.” Phoebe said.  
“Your premonition?” Harry asked.  
“Yeah, he’s on his way here!” She shouted, causing the others to rush down stairs.  
Prue opened the door and they gasped, seeing Jeremy covered in thorns.  
“Hello ladies. Oh and look you have a Wizard here. Too bad I can’t steal your powers.  
“Piper, Phoebe, Harry.” Prue said before gesturing her head up, causing Jeremy to fly a bit backwards.  
“Get out of here, now!” She shouted, causing them to run except for Harry.  
“Harry I said go!” Prue said.  
“Not so fast, I’m staying.” Harry said.  
“Cool parlor trick bitch. You were always the tough one, weren’t you Prue? Huh?” Jeremy taunted.  
She gestured her head again causing him to fly back harder before they both ran upstairs.  
“Harry you’re right our powers they’re growing.” She said as she made her way into the attic.  
“Put as many things against the door as you can.” Piper said  
“Can’t keep me out, Prue.” Jeremy said from behind the door.  
Sadly that didn’t work as the things started to move out of the way. That caused the witches to panic. Harry casted Stupefy on Jeremy, but it didn’t knock him out, only sent him to the ground.  
“Hurry, Warlocks may not be able to steal my magic but they can adapt to it.” Harry said.  
“Quick! Remember the back of the Ouija Board!” Piper shouted.  
The Power of Three will set us free. The Power of Three will set us free. The Power of Three will set us free.” The started to continuously chant.   
Jeremey got up and tried to attack them but soon enough the chant took effect and Jeremy exploded into dust.  
“Well done girls.” Harry said.  
The next morning, they all were sitting on the porch talking when two men pulled up. They seemed to know each other a bit and the sisters seemed to know one of the men and Harry the other. They walked up to the porch and the one the sisters knew gave Prue a smile and the one Harry knew him a smile.  
“Hey Prue, I uh just wanted to come over and ask you out to dinner.” The man asked, causing the girls to giggle.  
“Hm…” Prue said, thinking.  
Harry nudged her and nodded yes.  
“Fine, alright Andy. Saturday night? Say six?” Prue said.  
“Alright then, see ya then! Bye Cole.” He said before leaving.  
“Oh so your name is Cole, mysterious stranger with the umbrella.” Harry said, causing Cole to chuckle and the girls to giggle.  
“Yes it is, I never got your name though.” Cole said.  
“My name’s Harry Potter.” Harry said smiling.  
“Ah, well ironically I came here to do the same thing Andy did. Harry would you do me the honor of going out on a date with me?” Cole said, causing Harry to blush.  
That question also caused the girls to wolfwhistle at him.  
“Hey, you convinced me to say yes so you better say yes too.” Prue said, smirking into her coffee.  
“Alright, what could I lose? What time do you want to do this? I’m like free for the next three-four months which is when I start school.” Harry said.  
“Ah, I have an idea. We could possibly do a double date with Andy and Prue?” Cole asked.  
“That’d be great!” Prue said.  
“Alright, since Prue is alright with it I’m fine with it. Somebody’s just going to have to tell Andy then.” Harry said.  
Before Cole left he gave Harry his business card which also had his mobile phone number on it.  
“Ooh Prue and Harry going on dates with equally hot guys.” Phoebe said.  
“Yeah, it kinda makes me jealous.” Piper said.  
“Hey you won’t be jealous when you experience this.” Prue said, causing all of them to laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> ALRIGHT. Chapter is done. While it may have seemed that I ignored Teddy near the end I did not. He was rather safe because Harry overwarded his room. I didn’t put it in as it seemed rather obvious. Now, as you’ve seen this chapter covered the first episode the next will cover the second and Prue and Harry’s date with their respective bachelors. However, because there are a lot of episodes to this show I will skip a few but not the ones that are majorly important. Hopefully you guys enjoyed this chapter!


End file.
